Currently, there are few options for drilling a hole in a work piece at a predetermined attitude relative to a work piece. The most reliable method is to clamp a work piece into a vice, then use a drill press to properly align the hole.
Another device used for drilling at a predetermined attitude is to use a drill with a level attached to it. However, drills with levels attached are only useful for drilling into vertical surfaces (i.e., when the level is horizontal). Levels are not effective for controlling drilling at a predetermined attitude when the user is drilling into horizontal or angled surfaces.
Other devices include large bases or plastic templates that can be attached to a drill. A drill with a large base attached keeps the drill oriented on a surface. However, these large bases are very bulky, are not suited for drilling at edges or in corners, and are not adjustable for drilling at an angle or into non-flat surfaces, such as spherical or cylindrical surfaces.
Plastic templates that guide a drill accept different bushings for different drill sizes. These templates allow a user to drill at 45 or 90-degree angles, as well as into spherical surfaces. This system, however, uses many loose parts that tend to get lost. In addition, the tolerances of the bushings are often so loose that a similar result could be achieved by free-hand drilling.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device for orienting a work tool at a predetermined attitude relative to a work piece that is compact, reliable, and does not need to be assembled or interchanged for different angles or non-planar surfaces, such as spherical surfaces.